Unexpected Blow Two
by SLITH
Summary: The unsub pleaded 'innocent' and so the trial must take place.The unsub feels she has unfinished business with JJ. The BAU team has an unexpected case fall into their lap, what will happen to JJ and Derek while their team tries to find them? Some JJxDerek
1. Accomplice

It has been three months since the dinner out where JJ threw a peanut that hit Gideon in the forehead and two weeks before that JJ took down the unsub now known as Kyra Solamin with the help of Morgan. Kyra pleaded innocent at her first court appearance and the BAU team has just exited the courthouse from the first trial.

Gideon has been silent the entire time, trying to think of why the woman would plead innocent when they have unbeatable evidence that she will go to prison for many years. _Did she do it just to annoy us… to prolong the memory for JJ and Morgan or something else?_ Gideon wondered as he then realized he'd just reached his car.

"Its late… time for my all time favourite microwave dinner" Emily called as she unlocked her car door, Gideon's eyes then traveled to JJ, watching her approach her car that is next to Derek's.

"Left over pizza for me… let me guess – a club sandwich for you Gideon?" Spencer asked while leaning on the door of his car looking out over at him. A curious smile as to if he is right on his face, Gideon smiled back at him – pushing aside the thoughts he just had.

"Sounds good to me Spencer" Gideon answered as he opened his car door and began to step inside, his eyes going to JJ again as he sees Derek and her talking. Aaron noticed this who's next to Gideon's car but in his driver seat.

Aaron then opened his passenger window, which caught Gideon's attention to make him turn around and look inside to see Aaron leaning over his seat to be partially over the passenger seat. "Derek knows the trial is going to be hard on JJ so he's offering to come to her place to hang out and get her mind off of it" Aaron explained to Gideon which made Gideon smirk.

"Its nice to know he's looking out for her" Gideon commented and Aaron nodded with a small smile on his face.

Feeling relief come over him at the knowing that JJ has someone to talk it over with and keep her mind off of it with. And that same person helped take down the one who made quite possibly a trauma-tising memory for her.

Getting into his car Gideon's mind went to Kyra as he closed the door _it has to be something more… why would she plead innocent – it just doesn't make sense _he thought as he turned on the ignition to then look out his passenger window. Watching Spencer and then Emily pull out in their cars, his eyes on JJ has she enters her car; Derek has just turned to his car to see Gideon watching. Derek gave a little wave to Gideon as if to say 'all is alright' and Gideon gave a little wave with his right hand before changing gears and pulling out of his own parking spot.

Meanwhile a man with short dark hair, deep brown eyes, in his police uniform is walking down from his driver's side part of the armoured van. With a key in the fold of his right cuff and one of those very small handguns attached to his right wrist by an elastic. "Hold it up there Joe – you know its my turn" the man said, Kyra is walking up to the van with two police escorts.

A red headed man sitting on the floor at the entrance in a police uniform smiled, "I know its your turn – but if you weren't here by the time she got here you would have had to do the next two" Joe said. He looked up at the two gentlemen escorting their prisoner for transportation, "now which one of you are watching her in the back?"

The two officer's stopped just short of the back of the van and stood aside for the dark haired man to walk up and check her over.

"That would be me" a man with medium length black hair combed back stated, looking confident as he walks up to Joe who is the officer that will be driving passenger in the van. "Carlos Hankens" the man introduced himself, extending his right hand to the man while the driver goes to the cuffs to make sure they're fastened. The other officer looking at Kyra in the eyes.

The driver quickly slipped the key into her hand before additionally slipping the very small gun into the back of her pants. Moving around to her front, doing the overall procedure check of the arms, going down the sides, patting down the leg's and then checking the inside legs and down. The officer not breaking contact from her eyes as she continues her's with him and even gives him a little wink when the driver stands back up full, "alright… time to go in for a short and boring trip."

Joe then looked to his partner, "get her in then Martin" he stated as he got off of the edge and held the door open for her to get in, turning his attention to the officer who only came to escort that is now walking back to the building. Carlos looking to his watch as the sun is slowly coming down while Kyra steps into the van and takes a seat in the middle on the right side.

"Come on – there is a game on tonight," Martin said as Carlos climbs into the back and sat across from Kyra as the extra security requested. Martin closed one door while Joe closed the other, in unison walking down the van and opening their doors to enter at the same time.

Kyra in the back seat not wasting time in unlocking the cuffs at the same time the engine turned on and removing the one cuff from her wrist at the first push of the gas pedal. Giving her devilish grin to Carlos as he stares at her, watching her intently.

"Oh – Carlos, we are taking the scenic route because the main road is blocked off for paving" Martin commented over his right shoulder as he turned onto the road to leave the courthouse back parking.

Several minutes pass by and Martin pulls up to a side road that leads to a field with a nice big cluster of tree's in the distance, Joe began to look around, "I know we're taking the scenic route Martin but… now we're really off course" he said a little curious and having a tone that he doesn't like it at all.

Kyra took this as a time to take action, hand holding the gun in her right hand quickly whipped out, catching Carlos off guard and shot him in between the eyes. This getting Joe's attention Martin quickly pulled out his knight stick, just as Joe turned to look at him he bopped him on the right side of his face. Joe turned his head, surprised and shocked by the sudden blow that Martin brought it up and slammed it onto the top of Joe's head at an angle with just enough force to knock him out.

"Wow… you have the courage to brake me out but not to take out your own partner?" Kyra said in the back as Martin quickly pulled off the side road to drive up to the cluster of trees in the distance. The side road a bumpy dirt road that earlier told Martin that no one really takes the road. "That's the point… he's my partner, I'm not about to kill him for you and your not about to kill him either" Martin said with frustration.

Kyra folded her arms, "so what now genius? Do you have everything up till now figured out?" she asked sarcastically as he put on the gas, which made her loose her composure for a moment.

"What do you take me for? I have a police car hidden out here, use that to get to my place and go from there," he explained as he then entered the cluster of tree's full of leaves, over grown bush to conceal the van for at least a period of time. "Did you look up her address? I want to finish what I had started after all," Kyra said with a tone of annoyance and after a few more seconds of driving he pulled to a complete stop. He turned in his seat, "yes, I never thought you'd take it this far" Martin commented as he then undid his seat belt.

"My other three victims died easily – I wanted to see if she would die from the wound I gave her. Because she did not I wish to finish her off… if there is time I'd like to take out the man I fought with in the hospital as well" she responded before he got out of his seat and closed the door.

He quickly strode over to the back of the van and opened one door to let her out, "just for that – your changing into casual clothes here" Martin stated the moment she came out. Kyra looked up at the sky, night is coming very soon – it's the late evening by the looks of things, "how thoughtful of you to bring me clothes" she giggled as he then came back with a bag in hand and dropped it onto the ground in front of her. He turned and went for the passenger door to set up Joe to being attached to the fence like barrier between the back and front using her handcuffs. Making sure that he'd be able to reach the van horn to get help when he will wake up, "sorry about this buddy… I hope you can one day forgive my actions," he whispered when he closed the passenger side door.

* * *

Meanwhile at JJ's home she and Derek have just finished eating a Shepard's pie that she baked the other day, both are sitting on her living room couch, sitting back next to one another.

"It took a lot of will power" Derek started after a few moments of silence, watching as the darkness took over the view of the outside. JJ turned to look at him, a curious look in her eyes and he smiled, "to do what you did back at the hospital. To pull out those needles in your arm's, to get out of your bed to help. I have never gotten over the look of determination you had on your face when holding the stun gun," Derek explained and JJ smiled at him.

"It did take a lot of will power, I didn't want to just lay there and watch you fight, knowing she came back to finish me off made me want to help take her down even more. Anyways…" JJ said her eyes going to their two dishes that held their dinner, "I should get cleaning the dishes."

JJ began to get up when Derek placed his hand onto her shoulder, "stay" he said on a soft and casual manner, "that can wait… I know the subject makes you uneasy so I'll stay off of it for the night. Okay?" he asked, she looked at him for a moment, taking in his words. The whole team knew she didn't like to talk about it much _he's been wanting to tell me something for a while now, I've seen it in the looks he has given me at the office _she thought and nodded.

"I'm here for you JJ, my time right now is only going to be devoted to you. If you want to lean on me you are more than welcome you, whatever I can do to help you" Derek assured her, keeping his voice soft. With that he lifted his right arm and set it across part of the top of the couch, giving her an opening to lean into him. _Open up to me JJ, that's all I ask… let me in because the next few trials will be hard on you and I want you to let your troubles slide off your shoulders._

With that JJ moved closer to him on the couch, leaned herself into his side and lightly set her head onto his shoulder, Derek let his right arm come down slowly and put his arm around her. Holding her close to him.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the sequel of Unexpected Blow. Please review! Each review brings a new chapter and the following one is already complete. I just want to know of what everyone thinks before I post it. 

Started: Monday October. 22, 2007

By: SLITH


	2. Making A Move

For a while they just sat there, in one another's company. After long minutes had passed JJ whispered in the softest voice Derek ever heard her speak, "thanks Derek" and with that she moved herself in closer to him. Placing her head a little further than his shoulder and little closer to his chest while reaching her right hand out to the center of his chest.

Derek moved his hand to the middle of her back, holding her there and giving a small smile as he looks down at her, seeking the comfort from him that he is giving to her.

The home phone then rang, taking them both out of them by surprise. JJ got up slowly, walked across the road and went to a small table to pick up her cordless, "Hello? …that's alright" she said and hung up, placing it back onto its holder and turning to look at Derek. "Wrong number" JJ explained simply with a shrug.

Outside of her home the police car is sitting just a block away, Martin hung up his cell phone, "she sounds like she is still up, I'll go up with my story so you can get in… wait outside until I give the go ahead" he instructed as he pulled away from the side of the road and drove down. Letting Kyra out of his car before going into the driveway knowing it would look suspicious for JJ to look through her front window to see a police car with a woman passenger inside.

Derek got up off of the couch at the sight of car head lights coming through the window while JJ walked to the window to see who it was, "it's a police car… I don't recognize the officer" she commented when the officer stepped out of the car and began to walk up to her door.

JJ quickly walked to the front door just in time to open it when he was about to knock, Martin smiled at her, "good evening Ma'am, may I please have a word with you?" he asked and JJ opened her door when he flashed his badge at her as if he is here on business. "Yeah, sure, come in" JJ answered as she opened the door for him to step inside; the moment he stepped into the hallway he gave a nod to Derek.

"Hello – sorry to intrude, would you like to have a word in private?" Martin asked JJ after she closed the door to walk over to him. "No that's alright, he's a close friend of mine" JJ responded and Martin nodded in understanding as he walked into the living room where Derek is standing.

"I have just come to inspect and inform you about two recent break-in's in the past two nights. Both from the far end of your street, a man or a woman has broken in through the window or back door, not stealing anything but vandalising the inside of the houses and we were worried they would continue it tonight. Not knowing if they will go onto the house after the second one or try another one to mess with us so to be safe I'm going to each house on this road and checking the window's and doors of the houses" Martin explained, standing before Derek and JJ in the living room. "It will only take a few minutes to check your main floor window's and back door, if you don't mind that is."

"Yeah sure, go ahead" JJ accepted with a small wave of her hand, Martin nodded and began to head for the closest window, checked the lock at the top by moving it from lock to unlock and then locking it again before checking the window itself that it won't open and going onto the next window.

_I wonder why he didn't just ask me to do it? Maybe they have order's to do it themselves… just feels strange _she thought, looking to Derek to see the same questioning look on his face as the man goes into the kitchen.

Within no time Martin returned from the hallway, "thank you for your patients and do not hesitate to call" he said as he head to the front door with JJ following after him, "have a nice evening" he finished as he went through the door and she closed it behind him.

Walking back into the living room Derek is watching from the window as the officer goes back into his car, pulls out and goes out of his sight – presumably to the next house.

JJ picked up the two dishes from dinner and then went into the kitchen to put them into the sink, hearing Derek follow after her when she turned on the sink to start cleaning the dishes, "you can sit in there while I do this Derek" JJ commented just as he then stopped to stand behind her. "It doesn't feel right, I'm here to keep you company – not to be in another room to do that" Derek said behind her as she just finished one the dish and put it into the drying rack and started to work on the next one.

A moment of silence passed between the two while JJ cleaned out the second dish and put it into the drying rack as well, Morgan then walked up to being nearly directly behind her. "JJ… look at me" he requested but in a calming soft voice.

JJ hesitated before turning around to face him, hands placed on the kitchen counter looking up into his soft deep eyes that are looking into her eyes that show she is hurting inside _that bitch is accomplishing her goal on JJ… but I can't let her sink lower than I think she may go _he thought, knowing she needs a friend to open up to. Now at then at the office he has noticed her reach up to place her hand onto the spot where she'd been stabbed, most likely her mind going through the event and feeling the pain for just a second.

Looking into his soft, caring features of worry JJ gave him a small smile, he spoke first, "I will stay the night here JJ, I'll sleep on your couch or something" he offered and gave her a comforting smile, his words making her smile grow to appreciation. "That's alright Derek… I appreciate the offer but I'll be fine" JJ responded and Derek then raised his right hand.

Turning his hand over and curling his finger's he lightly stroked her just under the jaw near her neck, admiring her confidence, looking into her beautiful features. Her eyes then softened as he realized he had leaned in closer to her, his face only inches away from her's and closing the gap.

Looking into his eyes, curious but unsure of what he looks like he will do, her eyes move to his lips that are nearing her's, then looking back into his caring eyes as his face comes ever so much closer to her own. Never having had him this close to her before, his eyes looking from her eyes to her lips before returning to her eyes that are looking into his. JJ watched his eyes as if they have just told her he has made a decision and right then closed his eyes the moment his lips brushed her own.

Closing her own eyes when she felt his soft gentle lips touch her own, leaning her head out just a touch for her lips to return what he gave. Feeling his thumb give a light-soothing stroke to her cheek, very close to her mouth and feeling his lips press lightly onto her own to deepen the kiss.

At the same moment they each parted their lips from each other, taking a split second for JJ to decide this is what she wants right now, and the same for Derek. Opening her mouth a little before moving back in to have his lips seal over her's completing the kiss he started.

After a moment of holding this a large bang like something hitting metal just out front of her home sounded. Derek pulled away the moment he heard this and they both looked in the direction of the front door.

"I'll check it out," Derek stated, not liking how close the bang sounded and started off for the front door.

Slowly breathing out through her mouth, and looking up at the ceiling _what timing for that to happen_ and then looking back at the front door as she heard it close, Derek now investigating what they just heard.

Feeling a little anxious JJ started to walk to the front door when she noticed the front display on the cell phone is lit up, wondering who the unknown caller is she went to the small table and picked it up to read the call came just a minute ago. Opening the cell phone as she looked over at the front door to see Derek looking at her car it seems and then her eyes going to the screen.

Blinking when she realized she'd been sent a photo, walking back into the kitchen as she opened the image to stop in her tracks, a picture of her kitchen taken from the window. Immediately alarms went off in her head as she felt fear rise up in her stomach.

Quickly moving around from the kitchen doorframe to look at the front door she sees it is now closed, hearing a small giggle sound from behind her JJ spun around. Eyes going wide at the sight of Kyra standing before her, with a grin on her lips, JJ's eyes traveling down to see a dagger in her right hand and then looking back up at her. "Surprise" Kyra said with the sound of joy in her voice.

Kyra quickly launched forward, dagger raised up in the air and being brought down at JJ, JJ took a quick step back into the door frame of the kitchen and plated both hands onto Kyra's wrist, stopping the dagger from quite possibly getting her in the face.

Struggling and not wanting to take her eyes off of the weapon now aimed to kill her, JJ took a deep breath and screamed, "DEREK!" and right then a hand grabbed Kyra's forearm, the sleeve of a police uniform and pulled the dagger away while another hand grabbed JJ's right shoulder roughly. Once the dagger was pulled aside she looked to see Martin looking at her, before she could react he used his head to hit her hard in the forehead.

The impact of the hit knocking her out instantly and he let her drop to the floor, he turned to Kyra, "you just couldn't wait – get over there" he instructed quietly pointing behind the fridge as he pulled out his knight stick and went around to a hiding spot.

Derek was just looking over a broken tail light on her car when he heard the scream, immediately driven by his FBI instincts he charged up to the front door and opened the door slowly, he'd left his gun and everything back at home before he'd come. Hearing some movement before all went still just as he got the door open half way, eyes darting left and right for any sign of an intruder.

His vision then went to the floor a short distance away, JJ's body lying on the floor; he focused on her body for a moment to see her chest rise and fall to tell him she is alive. Closing the door a bit as he comes in, watching the entrances to rooms for any sign of movement.

_The guy is still here… no way did he have enough time to clear the house before I got in _he thought as he slowly passed the living room, on his way to where JJ is lying on the floor, looking behind himself and ahead for anyone coming to sneak up on him.

Slowly crouching down next to her body he reaches out his left hand and gives her right arm a little shake, "JJ… JJ I need you to wake up" he whispered, Martin slowly coming up from behind, knight stick held above his head ready to attack just as Kyra gives off a little giggle from in the kitchen.

Derek quickly stood up straight as he heard footsteps coming from the fridge and froze when he saw Kyra walk up into his path. "But… how?" Derek asked, completely astounded by the fact that she is no longer in custody.

Martin now standing directly behind Derek and brought the knight stick down hard onto the back of his head, just enough force to knock him out and Derek fell to the floor, first onto his knee's and then his chest. Martin looked up at Kyra, "hurry up and take the pictures… why did you have to attack with the friggin' dagger in the first place?" he asked her as she pulled out her Panasonic instant picture camera.

She raised her left brow to him as she crouched down next to Derek's unconscious body, "why do you ask? Come on – even you should know that answer," she said with a grin before turning her attention to the agent and taking a picture.

Martin glared at her as she then walked over to JJ and snapped a close up picture of her, taking each photo into her left hand and then taking a distance picture of them both lying on the floor, "okay – I'm done. Time to move them out" she said with a bright and cheerful note to her voice.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things will get interesting. Please review! I really appreciate each one! 

By: SLITH


	3. The Package

Head's hanging down, wrists bound together by hand cuffs behind the back of the chair, ankles duct taped to the front chair legs and black material wrapped around the head and covering the eyes.

JJ the first to wake up, groaning at her head hurting, lifting her head slowly, trying to open her eyes and move her hands. _What happened? Am I… am I blind folded… I'm bound to a chair… where is Derek? _JJ thought quickly and moved her hands a little to feel a set of hands behind her's. She and Derek are back to back sitting in wooden chairs and he used her fingers to flick at his and then give one a small pinch.

Derek grumbled, "knock it off… what the – what's going on?" Derek asked out loud as soon as he realized he can't see and that he is bound to a chair with something going at his fingers.

JJ sighed which got his attention, "they got us Derek… Kyra and the officer" JJ gave him the basics of what she knew.

Derek moved his head as if to look over his shoulder, "the officer? I only saw Kyra…" Derek then thought for a moment, "then he took me out from behind."

* * *

Hotch is at his desk in the office, it is 8:15 a.m. and he is looking through documents while talking on the phone to his superior about how the trial went, "yes… Gideon is questioning her motives as well…" Hotch then looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Someone is at my door… I'll talk later" he finished, hanging up the phone.

_Gideon doesn't knock… _he thought wondering if Morgan just got in or JJ coming to apologise for coming in so late. "Come in" he said as he closed up his current file folder.

The door opened to a postal service man taking a step in as Hotch put the file into the cabinet next to him, "I have a package I need you to sign for sir" the man said, holding out a cardboard envelope with a small machine in his other hand as he walks up to the desk.

Hotch reached out and took the small machine, picked up the plastic pen to sign on the screen on the small machine, "thank you sir" the postal guy said when Hotch handed it back to him and the man handed him the package, "have a nice day" the man commented his usual routine as he headed back to the office door.

"Thanks – you too" Hotch muttered as he looked over the package, 'URGENT' written on it, no return address on it. The office door closed when he began to open the package and once he pulled away the easy open strip he put his hand inside to feel a small amount of paper inside.

Pulling it out he felt fear well up in his stomach and his heart rate picked up at the first picture of Morgan laying on a floor looking to be unconscious, he quickly flipped the photo over to the next, his eyes never blinking. The sight of JJ laying unconscious on the door made his hands start to shake as he flipped to the next picture, a look of shock on his face at the sight of knowing it happened in JJ's home.

Flipping to the next picture he covered his mouth with his left hand at the sight of seeing a close up on Morgan blindfolded in what looks to be a one light room, head hanging down still unconscious. His right hand's thumb letting the picture drop now for him to see a close up on JJ also blindfolded, head hanging down in the same state as Morgan, Hotch closed his eyes when he let his thumb drop that picture for the last picture. Finding it hard to believe that this is happening to two of his agents, he slowly opened his eyes to look at the last picture. His hand covering his mouth starting to tremble at the sight of JJ and Morgan back to back, bound to chairs.

Hotch dropped the last photo and closed his eyes to rub his face with both hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Sitting back in his chair to pull his hands down to the arm resters now looking up at the ceiling, "the delivery guy wouldn't know who sent it as he was most likely given the package from the post to deliver. No sense in stopping him from leaving the building…" he looked down at the pictures on his desk.

"I have to do something… even with just these photo's – we need to work on a profile and look into all the details" Hotch told himself, he picked up the envelope and looked inside hoping to find something extra, his eyes narrowed on a piece of paper in the back.

He reached in and pulled it out to read:

'Looking for the answer's to these pictures? First take care of my buddy, he'll be hand cuffed to the inside of a prisoner van. A dead officer will be in the back and the van is located in a small cluster of trees off of a dirt road. The people in these pictures will go through a lot until you find us.

If you find us.' 

Hotch immediately stood up, gathered up the photos and the note in his hands wanting to start the investigation right away. He straightened himself, set his face as to not let anything show and made his way to his door, once he opened it the first thing he set his eyes onto is Reid and Prentiss at their desks.

Stepping out of his office, "Conference Room now!" Hotch ordered, taking Prentiss and Reid by surprise as he then walked into the room first. Gideon then stepped out of his office and followed Hotch into the Conference Room.

Gideon went to the phone in the middle of the room on the table and pressed a button, "Garcia – could you come to the Conference Room now for an emergency meeting" he said it straight forward to avoid any additional comments and within two minutes Garcia joined them all in the room. Each taking a seat and wondering what is going on.

"We have an emergency case that has been brought to my attention, we won't stay long in here. I will get straight to the point" Hotch raised up the handful of pictures in his right hand before dropping them onto the table before them.

The photos scattered where they landed, Reid was the first to pick up a picture and fear rushed over him the moment his eyes got set on the picture he held of Morgan and JJ laying on the floor between her kitchen and hallway. Garcia sitting to Reid's right began to take the photos he dropped to look for herself before dropping them as well. Prentiss quickly picked up picture after picture, sitting across from Reid with Gideon sitting just to her left, his eyes going over each picture she pulls up.

"As you can all see we have a situation on our hands, I was sent a package that I had to sign for and those photos came in it along with a note" Hotch explained, now raising the piece of paper in his hand for them all to look up at. Gideon has his straight face while the other three look shocked at everything he has shown them thus far.

Holding it up to himself to read out loud, "Looking for the answer's to these pictures? First take care of my buddy, he'll be hand cuffed to the inside of a prisoner van. A dead officer will be in the back and the van is located in a small cluster of trees off of a dirt road. The people in these pictures will go through a lot until you find us. If you find us." Hotch finished and with that Garcia stood up knowing what her job to do is now.

"I'll look up any recent prison personnel transfers that have not been completed" Garcia informed before she went out the door and went to her office.

Gideon then got to his feet, put his hands into his pockets, walked to the big map on their bristol board and began to look it over, "where are the dirt roads out of here that can have a cluster of trees off to the side? Conceal a large enough van…" he pondered, Reid, Prentiss and Hotch all began to think along the same lines.

"What about that road that no one really uses? It would be the perfect area to do such a thing without the worry of being caught" Reid said looking between Hotch and Prentiss as Gideon is still looking at the map.

"You mean that really bumpy dirt road just outside of the main part of the city?" Prentiss asked and Reid nodded, "yeah… people don't usually use it because it is so bumpy or rather – just not completely flat" Reid answered and Prentiss then looked to Hotch just as Gideon turned around to face them.

"Lets try it" Gideon said and without another word they left the room and headed for the SUV, Reid quickly popped by Garcia's office to let her know they were going out while her computer is still doing its search.

* * *

JJ and Morgan had just been talking about what is most likely going to happen to them, Morgan just finished telling JJ to hang tight and to never give up no matter how bad the torture will get when the door opened up to the room.

"Good to see your both awake! Time for us to ask the questions and you to give the answers. It is a very simple procedure," Martin said and both sat silent in their chairs.

"First of all – what is your name? The man, I know Jen," he said as he walked up and removed the blindfold from Derek's head. Derek kept his eyes closed and slowly opened them as the light took time to adjust to, "my name is Derek Morgan," he answered after a few seconds.

"Good to know – now as you both know I used to be a police officer until I let Kyra Solamin go free. Do you know of why she came back for the two of you over running away?" Martin asked, now standing in front of JJ. Her head following the sound of his voice.

"She wants to get even with us for catching her?" Derek asked and the man clapped his hands together.

"Bravo! Only she wants you both to suffer for catching her, and she wishes to finish Jennifer off – but I've made it clear that she will not do that right away. And Kyra agreed" Martin said as he then walked around to face Morgan.

In the time Morgan has adjusted his eyesight he's come to know they are in a concrete room, a square room of a basement possibly but there is nothing in front of him. Judging by how close he is to the wall and seeing the distance from the door he can tell there is something else in the room with them, most likely in front of JJ.

"So then… who is going to feel the voltage first?" Martin asked as Kyra then walked into the room and closed the door behind herself, holding the same camera she'd used before.

"I'd have to pick…" Kyra trailed off, looking between the two though obviously knowing who she was going to go with from the start, "Derek Morgan to go first."

With that Martin removed the blindfold from JJ and went over to Derek, sliding the chair around by the back legs to turn Derek around to now face one of those old tubs sitting on the floor, filled with water, a hole has been drilled through a small part of the ceiling so a power bar hangs down with one thing plugged into it. The object lying on the floor next to the tub, Kyra raised the camera and snapped a picture as Martin leaned Derek towards the tub.

JJ's vision having just cleared up, eyes going wide at the sight of a hair dryer in Martin's right hand, "don't do this… please – he doesn't deserve it" JJ pleaded and as Derek looked into the water he can see a waterproof camera sitting at the bottom that will most likely take his picture when he feels the voltages go into him.

"Oh trust me… you'll be getting the same soon enough Jen" Kyra said and with that Martin put Derek's head into the water, turned on the dryer and put the head into the water.

"Stop this! Please! Don't do this to him!" JJ pleaded louder, Derek closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and bubbles came streaming out of between his teeth. Holding in the showing of pain knowing it's all they want to see. Feeling the voltages course through his head, go around his eyes, his jaw, his teeth and tongue, his nose, feeling every inch of his head as the voltage courses around his bones. At the same time hearing JJ's muffled pleas from behind him.

"That's enough! Take him out now! Stop it now!" JJ ordered, tears in her eyes at the sight of what they are doing.

Kyra nodded as she raised her camera, Martin then pulled Derek out and the moment the back leg's hit the floor Derek sat back, pain still written on his face so she took a quick picture.

"Now her" Kyra said simply, Martin moved Derek's chair back first before moving around to JJ and pulling her chair up to where his just was. Derek coughed and spat water out of his mouth, finally opening his eyes to see JJ is about to go through the same thing he just did.

Kyra snapping a picture of JJ before Martin put her head into the water and then put the front part of the hair dryer into the water.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I hope you like what I did with this chapter, please review! Each review is very much appreciated!

By: SLITH


	4. Resentment

Just as the SUV side door closed Gideon's cell phone went off, he immediately answered it to hear Garcia. "One prisoner transfer van never got to the prison, it was Kyra Solamin's van" Garcia informed and they both then hung up. Gideon turned to look at Hotch who is driving the SUV and then Gideon turned around in his front passenger seat to look at Prentiss and Reid.

"The prisoner who never made it to the prison is Kyra Solamin" Gideon told them; Reid and Prentiss could not hide the look of shock and fear on their faces.

"The only way this could have happened is if she has an accomplice" Hotch said, Gideon turned to see Hotch's expression change from being a mask to anger. With that Hotch sped up some more when he made a turn on his way over to the area they think the van is located.

* * *

Shivering to the after effects of the water with the voltages, Derek turned to JJ, water still trickling down his face, sitting side by side now in front of the tub. "Are you alright?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

JJ turned to look at him, her hair now sticking to the sides of her face from the water, "yeah… I'll live – I'm sorry I got you into this mess" JJ commented and Derek immediately shook his head. "No JJ, its not your fault, how were any of us to know she'd escaped. Heck even if you didn't scream I'm sure they would have left you there to take me out when I'd come back in – in the end" Derek explained, not wanting her to feel guilt for what couldn't have been stopped.

The door then opened and Martin walked in, "well it seems as though Kyra doesn't have that much anger towards you Derek as she does with Jennifer" he turned to look at JJ and cocked his head. "I think she expected you to die from the stab wound," he said simply and Derek then tried to move around in his chair.

"She has been through enough! You hear me? Because of your friend there the first stages of her recovery were hell and she feels as though" Derek paused, not wanting to use the nickname, "Jen deserves to be put through more?"

Martin walked over and crouched down in front of Derek, "perhaps Kyra like's to see her in pain, knowing she had a set plan for that evening. To take you out and her and to have it spoiled by Jennifer tazering her to the floor, hmmm I can see where the resentment comes from – do you?" he asked as he then moved into Derek's face. "Come on" he taunted, "get into my head – profile me."

Derek glared at him, his arms just wanting to break loose so he can give him a good hit to the jaw, biting back his own words knowing the man and Kyra would just put it all to JJ. _I have to stall them… anything to help the team find out where we are_ he thought, "How did you get into her house?"

Martin smiled at Derek, "either you are playing stupid or you are trying to buy any amount of time you can get" and right then Kyra walked into the room.

"What is taking you so long?" Kyra asked and Martin looked up at her, "sorry… I had to taunt him," Martin confessed, he took her cross look and went over to JJ. Grabbed the back of her chair, and on the back leg's of her chair he dragged her out of the room, Derek seeing a questioning fearful look on her face and he can feel it raise up in himself.

"Where are you taking her?" Derek asked, " why are you removing her from this room? I thought you got a kick out of watching the torment in the other victim's eyes" Derek went on. Using his mind to quickly profile what they are like and what they like.

Kyra looked at him, "she'll just be on the other side of the door… I want to hear her scream. Hopefully I'll get an ear piecing scream out of her and knowing you can't do anything about it but listen is the joy I get out of it" she explained to Derek, walked to the door, she gave him a wink before closing the door behind her.

* * *

The SUV has just pulled up to being behind the van that Martin left there, Joe saw the SUV and immediately began honking which led them straight to him. Reid closed the side door as Hotch drew his weapon at the same as time Gideon.

"Don't shoot! I'm not armed!" Joe called from inside at the front.

Gideon looked to Hotch, "show us your hands and step out!" Hotch demanded, you could hear Joe give off a little whimper from inside the van.

"I wish I could… I'm hand cuffed to the protective barrier between the front and back of this van – come on I've been here all night with a splitting head ache!" Joe stated just as Gideon then opened the right back door to the van.

"He's cuffed… got a dead officer" Gideon informed, putting his gun away just before he opened the left door, Reid going onto his phone as Prentiss and Hotch go up to the passenger seat.

"What happened here? What's your name?" Prentiss asked when she climbed in next to him to see blood on his face.

"MY name is Joe Refaldi. It was Martin" Joe's voice turned to anger, "… Martin the fucking back stabber! He pulled onto this road, the moment I saw this I began to question what he was doing, next thing I hear a gun shot go off back there. I turned around to see that the prisoner had killed Carlos Hankens, the guy who was to watch over her, I turned to look at Martin – I was shocked to know that her cuffs were off and that she had a gun. When I looked at Martin he hit me in the face with his knight stick and then hit me again in the head to knock me out" Joe explained, now turned to face the front and rubbing his wrists.

Gideon un-cuffed Joe from the back as he explained what all had happened, "and then you woke up to being cuffed there and no one around to help" Gideon finished and Joe nodded as he stepped following Prentiss.

"What is Martin's last name? We are with the BAU and need your help in finding him and Kyra Solamin. We have strong beliefs they are working together and have two people" Prentiss said in a manor of trying to calm him to get the information out pleasantly.

Joe looked at her for a moment, knowing that Martin is in it with the woman and they already have two people, "Its Cheserone, Martin Cheserone" Joe responded and Reid went onto his phone to tell Garcia.

To Be Continued

* * *

Sorry it took so long to add this one – I've been so busy as of lately but I wanted to get this chapter up even though it's short. Please review! They are very much appreciated, comments and all.

By: SLITH


	5. The Sound

Grinning from ear to ear Kyra is holding onto a canister filled with liquid nitrogen, which would usually be used on warts with a small nozzle to release the substance. At the end of a hall way, brick walls on either side, behind her though a direct path to a set of brick stairs to go up to the outside. Though quite the distance from anyone to hear a thing.

Crouching down in front of JJ she shook the canister in front of her, "do you know of what this is?" Kyra asked in her own annoying way, Martin standing behind the chair to watch.

JJ shook her head, not even wanting to guess, Kyra looked up at Martin before getting up to walk around to stand behind JJ, going to the gap in the back of the chair. Taking a hold of the back of her blouse and lifting it up to seeing her lower back, Kyra moved the head of the nozzle close to her skin, pressed down onto the release button and sprayed lightly across the lower back. Stopping the moment she reached the other side of her back.

The moment the liquid nitrogen hit and spread was the moment JJ closed her eyes, cringed instantly and cried out in pain to the instant cold, hard substance now on her back.

Derek struggling with his arms, wanting out of his chair the moment he saw the door close, he felt panic and hate rise in him at the scream he heard coming from JJ on the other side of the wall. _I have to do something! I can't let them do this to her… think… have to find a way out of this chair – hang in there JJ _he thought as he moved around in his chair.

Hating the fact that his own friend, colleague is just feet from him, out of his sight and is screaming to the torture they planned to hear her scream to.

Martin moved around, the same camera in his hands had been sitting off to the side and he took a few steps back to snap a picture of JJ in pain and agony. Smiling at how the photo turned out he turned and headed for the outside, walking up the echoing brick stairs to see a few trees's off to the right when he comes out. An in ground pool to the right followed by a pathway leading up to where he is now and to the left of the bricked underground place. A small house ahead of Martin to the left of the stairs, a smooth boulder made house with a picnic bench just outside that has a note, a bubble envelope and pictures already sitting with it.

He took a seat at the bench, put the new photo into the envelope, put the note and other photo's inside and wrote down the address that he has memorized. Once again for Hotchner, writing down URGENT and 'Do Not Bend' many times before sealing it.

With that done Martin got into his small Chevy car and drove down the road, a dirt road with many small holes in it, overgrown grass on the sides of the road. After minutes went by he finally came to a stop at a Mini-Mart.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed and the team is back at the station, going over what they know now from what Joe told them and from the photos. 

"They like to show off their accomplishments… show of what they are capable of. The pictures show their pride of what they have done, they want it to be known and flourish it about" Reid said to the team in the conference room. He then looked up at Gideon, "its how they feel superior and in control" Reid finished.

"Martin had the access, he had it all planned out now either he is working with Kyra and enjoys it or he is just someone on the side who is doing the dirty work" Prentiss commented as she is leaning back in her chair.

"I think he must enjoy it as well if he was willing to give her a gun to shoot an officer but I don't know how far he'll go. Knowing he couldn't kill his partner and led us right to him… what is his motive for doing all of this for her? Past lovers?" Hotch questioned out loud as a postman then came to the door but didn't knock.

Gideon answered the door – signed for the package and took it to pass it to Hotchner, "a new package… a new message" he said simply once Hotch took it.

They watched as Hotch opened it and pulled the contents out, immediately he felt his blood boil, flipping to the next picture, then the next picture all of the way to the most recent one taken.

"What is it Hotch?" Reid asked, getting to his feet, all of them seeing the look on his face as he stares at the picture of JJ in obvious pain in the picture, he looked up and handed the pictures to Reid. Holding onto the note he paused, "they're showing us what they are doing to them… what forms of torture to get satisfaction out of our being able to not do anything about it" Hotch answered.

Reid is passing the pictures to Prentiss after he looks at them and then she is passing them onto Gideon. Hotch now staring at the note that was with the pictures.

"It says here 'Hello Hotchner, as you can plainly see your agents are getting what they fully deserve. In the last picture Kyra is spraying liquid nitrogen onto Jen's back. Doesn't the idea just make you want to shoot out our legs and beat us to a pulp? One will surely live and the other will die – but which one? If you don't find us in enough time neither will live. Oh and one more thing, go to the site listed below for a recorded message' I'll get Garcia to pull up the site for us to hear the message" Hotch finished and with that they all left the room and went to Garcia's office.

Garcia was getting the address to Martin and Kyra's places and other places where they could be when they rushed in.

She turned in her chair just as Hotch then placed the note into her hand, "please… bring up this site – they have an audio message on there for us" he quickly explained and without another word she pulled up a computer screen. Typed in the web address and hit enter.

A single black background page popped up with an audio device on the page, it loaded in no time at all. Garcia turned on her speaker's and clicked the play button.

-Hello everyone- came Martin's voice, you can hear JJ gasping in the back ground -I think Jennifer here would like to say a little something- Kyra said next and they can hear her heavy breathing draw closer to the sound device. -P-Please… stop this…- JJ said, and swallowed before continuing -find us soon… we're in a –-before she could finish they could hear something turn on, something being released and then came JJ's scream of pure pain to their own ears. Hearing this made them all wince, cringe, Prentiss covered her mouth, eyes wide at what they are witnessing. Reid closed his eyes wishing he could close his ears as well, feeling the last thing he ingested wanting to come back up. Garcia covered her face with her right hand to hide how much hearing it is tormenting her, which she is trembling in her chair, Gideon hiding his emotions behind his mask but slowly his anger appearing on his face. Hotchner now has tears in his eyes, now more than ever showing his attachment to those close to him, as he hears what he never thought they'd go through. They can hear a door being open, the door to where Derek is so he can hear the scream in full for him to yell -STOP THIS! STOP DOING THAT TO HER!- And then it all stopped.

Garcia lowered her hand and turned off the volume then, she turned to look at her screens to see that one has two addresses and another one has three. She straightened herself up a bit and cleared her throat before speaking, "I have five addresses in total sir" she informed and Hotch rubbed his face and took a deep breath to get control over himself.

"We need them in a list of closest to furthest" Gideon instructed and then he turned to the rest of them, "let us find them and bring them home."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hello, sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy lately. I prefer to add a chapter after two reviews or just one really nice one. Reviews are what motivate me so please – Review this chapter. They are all welcome and greatly appreciated! 

By: SLITH


	6. Staying Focused

Martin shortly after putting the recorded message onto the Internet watched for visitors. Grinning at the count as it turned to one _they've got the message… Kyra will be happy _he thought as he left the building, walked down the short pathway to the steps going down to the holding area.

"What now? The count is now at one so they've heard it" Martin said as he walked up to see Kyra standing next to the chair that JJ is sitting in. Smiling at the sight of her leaning back in her chair, taking in deep breaths through her teeth with her eyes closed. The expression on her face clearly shows she still feels the sting of the liquid nitrogen.

Kyra looked down at JJ, a satisfied look on her face, "put her back into the room with Derek for now" Kyra said as she then set the container of liquid nitrogen onto the floor and started for the stairs.

Martin walked over to JJ and took the back of her chair at the top once again, pulling her around at an angle and using his free hand to open the door, "well you get a short recess for now – enjoy it while it lasts before we discard one of you" Martin commented. Bringing the chair up to Derek and having JJ face him at an angle. "Don't get too comfy Jennifer," he warned before giving Derek a smirk and Derek just glared at him as if he wanted Martin to drop dead.

The moment Martin closed the door Derek's eyes fell upon JJ, he felt anger, fear and worry come all over him at once, leaning forward in his chair as if to move closer to her. "What did they do to you?" he asked in the softest voice he could muster, clenching his fists knowing she still feels pain from what they'd done.

He watched as JJ swallowed and took a few breaths before turning to look at him, "they used liquid nitrogen on my back… they sprayed it on" JJ said, voice cracking as she said it.

Derek continued to stare at her, unblinking eyes and his fear and worry turned into fury that he was unable to stop it. Having heard her scream the way she did made him want to break loose and make them beg for mercy for what they'd done. "They" Derek started to say, his voice firm and jaw set which got JJ to turn and look at him once again at his change in tone, "are going to pay for what they've done to you… for what they've done to the both of us."

JJ looked at him with admiring eyes, seeing the strength in him now from what they've been through up till now, "considering our situation Derek… and depending on how long it takes for our team to find us – I'd love to see that happen but" she paused. Feeling her hope drain away, knowing her team is one of the best at what they do. _They're going to kill one of us before they get here though…_ she thought and Derek made his chair move a little closer to her's.

"Don't start to think that way JJ, we're going to get out of this – we have to stay positive. I know they plan up on taking one of us out –" Derek started to say, JJ jumped in, "and that someone will be me Derek" she said and he then realized tears are in her eyes.

_JJ has been through more than me during captivity… she is on the breaking point _he acknowledged and hasn't broken eye contact with her since she cut him off. "I won't let that happen JJ, we'll get through this – I promise you we are going to make it through this" he said and then realized he was saying it more to convince himself as well as her.

Seeing the doubt in her eyes, he felt himself soften _what I wouldn't give to see her in the office, after ending a case on a good note with that bright smile she wears so well. To see her laugh at me commenting on some facts Reid has just given us _he thought and then he began to take in her current features again.

"Derek…" JJ paused, he can tell she is thinking over what to say, he decided to cut her off this time, "I am getting us out of here… time to stop talking and get working" he said and she gave him the look of 'what are you going to do?'

Without another word Derek began to focus on the chair, knowing JJ is most likely right on whom they will take out fuelled him to start making the chair move, he began to make it hobble around here and there.

* * *

"They want us to loose our concentration, making us hear that they're hoping our personal attachment to them will make us falter. Reid, your with me on the two addresses that are closest" Gideon said and Hotch looked to Prentiss, "and your with me Prentiss on the further addresses" and he then looked to Garcia. "Let us know if any more packages come. If there are any with pictures again send those out to mine and Gideon's cell phones" 

No one argued and they each accepted their orders, rushing out to the parking garage and leaving without another word. Gideon driving Reid in his own car while Hotch drives Prentiss in his own car.

Knowing to call for backup when they find the place that is occupied.

"The last photo of JJ in pain tells me they didn't do that to Derek or they would have sent a photo. They're hinting" Hotch spoke his thoughts on the recent development in the case, his foot on the gas steadily increasing his speed.

Prentiss turned to look at him, his face hard, not showing any other emotion than his determined one, "they're planning on taking out JJ" she spoke his train of thought and he gave a firm nod, eyes on the road as he makes a turn and accelerates once again.

"I do not want to get there too late this time…" Hotch stated and Prentiss could only stare at his determination, knowing of what they'd all gone through before.

She turned her gaze away from Hotch and looked ahead, images from when JJ was being pulled out of the one house on a stretcher. Seeing the handheld breather being held to her mouth and nose, the paramedics trying to stop the bleeding, seeing the amount of blood she'd lost already. _I thought we were going to loose her back then, that stab wound and just thinking she may not make it when hearing it is a fatal area to be struck _Prentiss shook her head of these thoughts. _We can't loose them… we will make it_ and she turned to look at Hotchner again.

He looks as though he's had the same memory flash back, a determined look on him to not allow either of his agents to come remotely that close to being lost again. Hotch then pulled the car up to the side of the road as Prentiss pulled out the address, "to know they let JJ scream like that shows they know she won't be heard. To allow that I'd think the scream would carry out of a basement, would be noticed in any regular establishment" he said and Prentiss looked over the map with the directions.

"Then I say this address first… just a hunch. Its out in the farming area where homes are fields apart. No main traffic to come around very often, a very quiet area where someone could do such things" Prentiss having the same train of thought, with that Hotch quickly looked behind him to see no traffic and pulled out. Stepping on the gas and Prentiss then heard her cell phone go off.

* * *

"The place would have to be sound proof… for her screams to not be questioned" Reid said into his cell phone, now talking to Prentiss. They drove right around the first house, avoiding it as soon as they knew it was a tight house neighbourhood. 

Gideon's eyes on the road, both of their minds had been on what could happen in the time frame of getting to them and after remembering there close call before with JJ they came onto the same conclusion as Hotch and Prentiss.

"We'll see you there… I'm sure you'll beat us there, Hotch is going well over the speed limit isn't he?" Reid asked, just to make conversation.

"There's a speed limit?" Prentiss questioned back to add onto his lightening of the mood, it got Reid to put on a brief smile before he hung up and so did she on the other end.

"They came to the same conclusion… we're all on the same page without even having a group discussion on it" Gideon said more to himself than to Reid.

* * *

Derek then began to get the chair to jump around, making the leg's get looser with JJ telling him of his progress, "its about to give – one more" she said and then he took a deep breath to hear the door open. 

"You're getting smart! Took you long enough but then again – two heads better than one!" Martin said and with that he went for Derek's chair while Kyra walked in and went for JJ's. Together they pulled the chairs out of the room with both of them struggling to get free.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. I had a cold for a week and then I couldn't think of how to start this chapter. Once I started though I was on a roll. I would like to give my thanks for all of the Watching Alerts and for the story being added to the favourites as well as all of the reviews. I will try and get the next chapter done in shorter time. 

Please review; all comments and ideas are welcome and very much appreciated!

By: SLITH


	7. Taking A Dive

"I'll deal with her in my own way before I join you" Kyra stated as Martin pulled Derek along from behind to the stairs.

"It was me that got you with the tazer, not Derek – what are you going to do with him?" JJ asked as she watched Derek struggle in the chair while Martin pull him up one step at a time till he came out of view.

"Indeed you took me down with the tazer but still, he got in my way of finishing you off so you'll both die" Kyra said as she pulled out the keys to the hand cuffs and undid JJ's wrists before pulling out a pocket knife. _What is she doing? _JJ couldn't help but wonder as Kyra did quick cuts to the tape binding her legs to the chair legs. "I want to beat you senseless without you being strapped down."

JJ stood quickly once released _Derek and I will look back on this in time… I have to overpower her. She is over confident and will slip up_ she told herself while standing in her best fighting stance as her back still yells from the torture earlier, "I won't let you kill Derek" JJ said firmly and that made Kyra laugh to then hear a splash.

"You've got to be kidding me – Martin is drowning him as we speak" Kyra informed and then she threw a punch at JJ. _I am not in a hospital recovering from the wound you gave to me_ she thought while wanting to reach Derek, JJ moved to the left of Kyra's fist. Even though her back screamed to stop moving she pushed it out of her mind and instantly grabbed Kyra's arm before she could retract, JJ pulled hard and twisted, "I don't kid" she stated and before Kyra could react JJ shoved her into the brick wall.

Kyra began to push away from the brick wall to regain control over the situation, JJ then used her right leg and kicked Kyra's right knee from behind to make her loose balance and then grabbed Kyra by her hair. Pulled back and slammed Kyra's forehead into the bricks, Kyra as a result slumped to the floor under JJ.

Crouching down JJ snatched up the keys to the cuffs and took off for the stairs.

Martin is watching Derek struggle in the water, as he now sits at the bottom of the pool, a grin on his face, "easier than I thought this would be" he said as he heard rushing footsteps.

_As they taught us, never release the restrains on the one you are holding… Kyra no doubt wants to witness this FBI agent drown. I wonder what she did with Jennifer _he wondered as the footsteps came up. He turned to look at Kyra only to see Jennifer for a split second before striking her right elbow to his Adams-Apple.

Once JJ knew she'd taken out Martin temporarily she took a deep breath and dived into the water. Her back reacting to the cool temperature but still she pushed it out her mind the moment her eyes came onto Derek who is looking up at her.

Derek has apparently removed the two front chair legs from the rest of the chair but is still in the sitting position, worry on his face as she swims down to him and circles around to being behind. Taking hold of the bottom and back of the chair she heaves him up and pushes off of the pool floor with her legs, aiming for the set of pool steps. _Thank goodness people can be moved around easily in the water _she thought.

His lungs burning for air, his eyes closed and jaw clenched at needing air, his heart hammering into his ribs as he feels himself being moved in the water by JJ.

Kyra got to her feet and is holding onto the brick wall that her head was smacked into _frig… why do I keep making mistakes with her? _She mentally kicked herself for it and looked up the stairs, "Martin! Martin what is going on up there?" she demanded as she started for the stairs.

Martin is and has been gasping for air, on his back, both hands wrapped around his neck at trying to regain himself, hearing Kyra's voice from below ground. He rolled to his side to face the pool seeing JJ making her way to the stairs with Derek. _That stupid bitch! She released Jennifer, Jennifer caught you off guard and in doing so caught me off guard you stupid bitch! I told you to not release her! _Martin thought, face all red as he coughs to bring his breath back.

JJ seeing the surface of the water come gives one more big push, the right side of the chair starting to slide up the stairs, Derek opens his eyes and takes in a deep breath at the feeling of air around him now. Coughing at whatever water he might have taken in and shaking his head. JJ coming out of the water coughing and pulling with what strength left she has to pull him out of the water the rest of the way.

_I'm alive… JJ… she got away and… I hear a car_ Derek thought just as Kyra made it to the top of the stairs, her eyes widened when she realized they'd been found already.

Prentiss taking out her gun at the sight of Kyra in the distance but also taking note of the blood on her face _we're not to late! Where are they… seeing us she'll want to finish them off now_ Emily thought, Hotchner and her now scanning the area for Martin and his two agents. To the left his eyes came upon Martin who has just gotten to his feet and Kyra is now running to the left.

JJ has just undone the cuffs on Derek's wrists, allowing him to pull his arms free of the rest of the chair. "Kill them! Before they reach us!" Kyra screamed and JJ then heard the vehicle come to a stop and then doors open.

Derek reached down to the right front chair leg taped to his leg and yanked it free of the tape, watching as Martin advanced on him, "Freeze! FBI!" he heard Hotchner order and instead Martin dived at Derek. With a swift swing Derek smacked the chair leg into the side of Martin's head, as a result, once Martin fell he rolled into the pool holding his head and doubling over.

As Hotchner yelled JJ felt someone grab her arms from behind and pull her to her feet as if to be a human shield, on impulse JJ moved her head forward and swung her head back hard. Making direct contact with Kyra's nose and then feeling Kyra let go of her arms and then to hear gunfire.

Hotchner standing firm as he and Prentiss advance on the small group, while hearing Gideon's car pull up next to his, his eyes going from Derek to Martin, then JJ as she falls to her knee's and Kyra as she falls to the ground. He pulled his own trigger at the same time as Prentiss, she shot Martin in the back and he shot Kyra in the left side of the chest.

Derek turned to look at JJ, seeing the same expression on her face that he has. Relief and exhaustion as he hears more cars with sirens pull up, he smiles at JJ as he slowly gets to his feet to feel a hand on his shoulder. He gets a smile back from JJ before he turns to see Prentiss with her gun aimed at Martin who is cringing in the pool with a cloud of blood surrounding him.

Gideon and Reid ran up to the group with officers and paramedics following, his eyes on Kyra as she lays on the ground while Hotchner is crouched down in front of JJ. "Get that man out of the pool, arrest him for kidnapping – check the woman" Hotchner ordered the officers, his left hand on JJ's right shoulder.

An officer quickly ran over to Kyra, gun aimed at her as two other officer's went to Martin to pull him out.

Hotch's eyes on JJ's, "are you alright JJ?" he asked as an officer ran up to JJ with a big blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she sits there.

JJ can feel Hotch's intense but caring eyes on her's, "I will be," she said in a small voice as Gideon crouched down in front of her to her left. With that she opened her arms and wrapped them around Hotchner's neck, giving him a big hug to say 'thank you'. He hugged her back, just feeling her alive and hugging him made him hug her just a little tighter.

"We'll take care of you JJ" Gideon said in a calm but caring tone, she pulled away from Hotch to give Gideon just as big of a hug as she gave to Hotch and received the same one in return.

As this happened the officer that went to Kyra stood and put his gun away, "dead" he informed as Martin was put onto a stretcher with paramedics working on stopping the bleeding.

"What happened Derek?" Reid asked after he asked how he was and Derek gave him a tiresome smile, "I was dumped into the pool by Martin, attached to the chair. JJ got away from the bitch, dived into the pool and saved me from drowning" Derek answered, and Prentiss's eyes widened.

She then turned around and looked at JJ just as a paramedic's came, one escorting Derek to the back of one van and the other escorting JJ to the back of the other van. Prentiss walked with JJ as the paramedic walked her to the van, "how did you get away from the unsub?" she asked as she then rubbed JJ's back to help warm her, night is coming and JJ gasped and cringed right away.

The paramedic then stood in front of her and is looking her in the face, "where are you hurt?" he questioned and JJ licked the right corner of her mouth before answering, "my back" and with that the paramedic moved around to stand behind her. He lifted up the blanket and carefully lifted the bottom of her shirt and he made an inward hissing noise through his teeth, "what did this?"

Gideon is following up from behind, Hotchner is following Derek and Reid paused when he heard this and walked over to take a look with Gideon and Prentiss.

"Liquid nitrogen" JJ answered as they continued to the back of the ambulance.

Gideon stopped once she turned around, sat down to heave a sigh and now she looks as though she could pass out. _She held on, ignored her own fatigue and her back_ _to get through this with Morgan_. He rubbed his eyes in trying to hide his emotion as her scream played in his head with Morgan's protest, "that's what made you scream in the sound recording… and in the picture" he commented. The paramedic then lifted the back of her shirt higher to see the full extent of the damage on her back to put some cream onto it.

Within a few minutes time JJ and Derek were loaded onto stretchers in the vans they were treated at. No one watched when Kyra's body was put into a body bag and zipped up, or watched as Martin's ambulance drove away to the hospital. They looked around the place, and then went back to their vehicles while Reid phoned up Garcia to tell her the good news on their way back to the station to fill out their paper work.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review your thoughts or ideas. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

By: SLITH


	8. Thank You

Aaron is sitting on the end of his bed telling Haley about the day's events, she has been sitting next to him listening to every word since he told her about the pictures he got in a package that morning.

"I ordered them to freeze, but they both went in for the kill. The man dived for Derek, the woman pulled JJ to her feet to use her as a human shield. Prentiss shot the man in the back just as Derek clubbed him in the side of the head; I fired at the same time as her. JJ used the back of her head and hit the woman in the face, the woman moved back enough for me to get a clean shot" He finished and Haley placed her hand onto his shoulder gently.

Aaron is wearing his sleeveless white shirt; he started telling the events just as he'd started to take off his pants. Haley could see as clear as day the toll it took on him and has been staring him in the eye, "you saved them – you and Emily saved them" Haley said in a soft and comforting tone while putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Derek looked to be in better condition than JJ somewhat… he wasn't given the last form of torture that she got, I got to see a glimpse of where they did it" Aaron paused, finding it hard to continue and Haley rubbed his one arm furthest from her. "Do you think they'll need therapy?" Haley asked almost under her breath, not having wanted to ask it out loud intentionally.

Aaron shook his head, "Derek and JJ will talk over the events, we won't need to ask them about it unless its necessary, the last thing they'd want is strangers asking them what would feel too personal. Though I know JJ will rest easier in the hospital tonight, knowing the woman won't be coming for her and that her partner is in no condition to finish the job" he informed and Haley lifted her head slightly to look at him. Knowing there is something he hasn't told her yet.

Feeling his wife's look he turns to look at her again as he had been most of the night now, "the woman is dead… pronounced dead at the scene. It was my bullet that killed her" he answered her questioning look to receive an understanding small nod.

"I cannot imagine what you must have been going through when you saw those pictures, heard the audio clip and read those notes. Knowing what that woman had done before and –" Haley broke off, Aaron then put his arm around her to help in returning the comfort.

That night when the team went to bed their minds still stirred of what they had seen, knowing it happened to their own teammates. JJ's scream playing over in their minds, not taking this case like they had gone through any normal victims case. Each of them taking it personal.

Derek and JJ are sharing the same room, Derek is closest to the door and JJ's bed is next to his. Both having dreams of the events that had recently happened and now and then during the night would wake up from the dream.

* * *

The following morning the team did up some paper work at their desks, Reid and Prentiss feeling weird about Derek not being there and knowing JJ isn't in her office to come by. It was an agreement made before the ambulances left that they'd come in and visit late in the morning so as to give JJ and Derek time to rest up and talk it over. Though Garcia told them she'd come in the morning and leave when they would need some extra sleep before the others would arrive.

Filling out the reports on the case turned out to be being as hard as getting to sleep.

"Is the morphine making you two drowsy?" Penelope asked as she pulled away from giving JJ a big hug that felt long overdue.

"Actually – neither of us have morphine, we had some last night but they removed it this morning" Morgan replied, sitting up in his bed. JJ is sitting propped up in her's and has bandages around her with medication on the area's where her back was hit.

Penelope looked between the two, wearing a warm smile _if I had it my way I'd never let the two of you out of my sight_ she thought as she sits in a chair between the two beds. Holding each of their hands, "I should probably be going…" Penelope muttered, she'd been there for two hours already and she can tell they didn't have a full night of sleep.

"What time is it?" JJ asked as she then looked outside of the window to see the sun is at its full, not having her watch was annoying.

Penelope looked to her watch, "it is… 9:00 a.m. so the others will probably be here soon and you two need your shut eye" she responded as she watched JJ set her head back onto the pillow, then to feel Derek give hr hand a small squeeze.

"Go on mama – we'll be right here when you return" Derek joked as she got to her feet, seeing them laying there recovering from the events of yesterday. "You'd better be" Penelope warned with a smile as she turned to leave.

"I'll keep him in line for you" JJ commented, Penelope giggled at that as she reached the door, "thanks JJ, it's a full time job" Penelope responded and Derek immediately shot them both a look. Once she left the room he looked to JJ, "no one keeps me in line unless if its very persuasive" Derek added and JJ rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

There was a silence that followed, Derek looking at JJ while she stares at the ceiling knowing he is looking at her. _I know he's going to bring it up… if I look at him_ she closed her eyes _he'll give me the look that I'm not sure I am ready for_ she thought.

"JJ?" Derek asked and she kept her eyes closed but swallowed and he shifted in his bed, "JJ will you please look at me?" he requested and she slowly opened her eyes to turn and look at him. "Thank you, yesterday for –" Derek was cut off by her shaking her head.

"Derek please, I did what Hotch or any of the other's would have done" JJ quickly said, Derek looked at her while lying on his side. "Hotch and the other's, none of them were who pulled me out of that pool. You did JJ – and I will make it a big deal even though I can tell the impacts of yesterday are still weighing on you. They are still weighing on me, but you need to know what I know" Derek stated and was happy she hasn't turned away. Her eyes are on his, locked, "when I was dropped into that pool, watching that man look down at me while I struggled to get free and knowing Kyra was with you. I began to think I wasn't going to get out of there alive, but when I saw you take out the unsub and dive into the pool without hesitation. You got me out of the water, you saved my life even though you were mentally and physically worn out by what all they did to us. You pushed like I've never seen before, I know you had doubts earlier but that's normal and I want you to know how much you mean to me" he explained. Seeing in her eyes that she is taking in every word _she's been thinking heavily of what would have happened had she not been able to save me. Looking at herself on how she gained that strength to do what she did…_

He now sees tears in her eyes, "thank you Derek…" JJ paused to collect herself while not breaking eye contact from him; he got up from his bed as he is only connected to the water bag and pulled the thing with him over to her bed.

JJ sat up, put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her upper back, embracing one another. Derek put his face to the crook of her neck as her face went red with emotion, her fingers holding onto his back as if afraid she would loose him. He gave her a small kiss to her neck as he holds her to him.

Closing her eyes shut tight, JJ takes a deep breath to calm herself, "thank you Derek – I think I needed to hear that more than I thought I did" she whispered and he placed another small kiss onto her neck. "We're going to get through this, you and me JJ, me telling you that helped me just as much as it helped you. To say it" Derek spoke softly, with that they slowly let go of one another for him to stand net to her.

Emily then came to the doorway with Spencer next to her and Jason and Aaron just behind him. "Good morning" Emily greeted once she stepped through the door with the other's following.

Derek moved back to his bed to sit on it, smiles being passed around the room, "Good morning? Say that to the bed that ate away at my chances of having a full nights sleep. These aren't comfy" he commented when they were all in.

"I got updates – your going to be released from the hospital this afternoon" Jason informed as he looked at Derek and he clapped his hands together. Before Derek said anything Jason raised his hand to request to continue, "I've also got news on the man that took part in the ordeal."

Everyone looked to Jason now, the smiles left for a mix questioning looks and serious ones. He took a deep breath and looked to each person in the room before continuing, "he is paralysed from the waist down – the bullet that got him hit a nerve so he will from now on be in a wheel chair. He will be transferred to a high security prison tomorrow morning, his old partner from the police force sends his apologies" Jason said and with that everyone seemed to relax a little more.

Knowing that his old partner feels guilt for having not reacted fast enough and has probably been told it wasn't his fault.

Jason then put on a smile and looked to JJ, "you might be leaving this evening but it's hard to tell. The only reason why they are unsure is because they want to make sure the medication will be doing its job outside of the hospital."

A small smile came onto JJ's face at this news, Aaron then stepped forward and placed his hand onto her's, "I was told that you'd have to stay with someone. To help with your bandages as it isn't a one person job."

The others are now all looking at Aaron, knowing he has a serious look on his face but knowing his eyes are showing only care.

"You can stay at my place – I've got lots of room" Emily jumped in as Derek looked up at Spencer who is standing right next to him. He reached up and tapped his shoulder on the opposite side of where he is, Spencer turned to see no one there.

"Sounds like fun" JJ responded even though she wants to stay at her own house but knows she'd feel more comfortable with Emily helping with the bandage over most of the other's. Knowing if she would turn to Derek she would raise a few eyebrows.

Spencer turned to look at Derek, "did you do that?" Spencer asked and Derek gave him a straight face, "do what?" he asked back and Jason then looked between the two. The other's turned to look at them and JJ put on a threatening look, "Derek – don't mess with Spence."

Derek then looked over and cracked a smile; "you weren't lying when you told her that you'd keep me in line. Were you?" he questioned and JJ raised her right eyebrow as if to say 'care to test it further?' and he then raised both hands before turning to lay on his bed. "Alright – alright" he said with a laugh.

"Wow – impressive" Emily commented and JJ smirked at that comment.

"However – we do have to do the full report" Hotch said and he couldn't hide his expression, not wanting to really dive into the full story of what happened to his two agents. "We need to start from the beginning…" he continued, the two agents knew this was coming, just wondered when it would come up.

Derek and JJ answered the questions, some hesitation in parts of the answers when it came to the torture; they left out what happened between her and him at her place. Within an hour everything was clear to the minute on what had all happened to their friends while they were kidnapped and how they came to be where they were when saved.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, comments on it all. I take all into consideration and I really appreciate the reviews. I do enjoy being notified that the story is under watch or added to favourites. But hearing your thoughts means a lot to me.

Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day!

By: SLITH


	9. Realization

It has been three weeks since JJ and Derek have been released from the hospital, Hotchner decided to not put them into therapy knowing that they wouldn't feel comfortable with a stranger. As well as the fact that they can confide in one another for therapy and so far the plan has been working, though he's made sure of it they have time off.

The two are to return to work in a few more days and see how they handle work, JJ has been able to confide in Emily at night and during the bandage change which she no longer has to wear. Emily listened and gave advice when needed. JJ was happy to be at her place even though she will be moving back into her own home within another week or so to be sure she'll be okay. She felt comfortable to know that if she couldn't handle being at home on her own that she was welcome to stay at Emily's place longer.

Derek at the first signs of wanting to ask a woman out backed off or called things off, not feeling one hundred percent. His mind constantly wandering to JJ, knowing he and she have a connection but with the whole Kyra thing, he wondered if there was still something. He would phone JJ up randomly during the day to see how she was; she did the same for him. Derek often invited her out to go and eat to which she accepted nearly every single time, every moment they spent together he could feel them growing closer and the both of them healing mentally.

Currently JJ is sitting with Derek, cuddling up with him on his couch as if seeking protection and feeling comfort from him, he has his right arm around her shoulders to keep her close. JJ's head resting just under his jaw line near the base of his neck with her right hand lightly gripping the shirt material to his left shoulder. Derek cleared his throat before speaking softly, "you know JJ, we've come a long way from our ordeal."

JJ smiled a little but didn't move her head, clearing her own throat she whispers, "that we have… I don't have so many nightmares about it much," she admitted and then the smile grew more. "Coming to accept what happened, knowing we went to all lengths to survive helps. As well as being able to talk it out with you for these past few weeks."

Derek raised his left hand, took a few strands of her hair from in front of her face and gently pulled it back to the side of her head. "I'm happy that Hotch is our superior" he responded as they both then heard thunder rumble from the sky outside. Looking up at the window facing towards the street he raises his eyebrows, "they weren't calling for a storm tonight" he muttered. JJ lifted her head and turned her attention to the window to see a flash of lightning, "don't jinx it, I have to drive back to Emily's place tonight yet" JJ advised and with that rain began to pour outside.

A grin spread onto Derek's face, "too late for that… though I have been meaning to talk to you about something JJ" he began and she sat up a little to face him. He turned on the couch to face her, the grin fading slightly, "we have grown closer – you cannot deny it."

JJ gave a small nod of agreement, "yes…" her tone showing wariness as she then pursed her lips and licked them as if looking for something to add on, "but I'm unsure if the growing closer is true feelings. Maybe it's a feeling of growing closer because we shared the same experience."

Derek then took her hands into his, looking her in the eye, smile gone and getting the same look back from her, "JJ… I don't think the feelings I have for you are from sharing the same ordeal with you, I showed you my feelings before the ordeal. My feelings have since then grown stronger for you but in another sense, that I care for you a way I never have for a woman before."

_I have feelings for you as well Derek…_she thought while feeling the urge to look away from him but not having the strength to do so. Feeling as though she owes him for something, "I don't know what –" she began to say but he let go of her left hand and placed his right index finger onto her lips.

She smiled at this, raised her left hand to pull his finger away and thus getting a smile from him in return, "I do have feelings for you but inside I don't know –" she was cut off by her cell phone going off.

They both sighed at this and she looked at the display, "Em" she answered his curious look before opening it, "Hey" she greeted as she then stood up to listen to Emily on the other end. Derek stood as well and put his hands into his pockets, seeing another flash of lighting outside the window to have a boom of thunder follow it.

"Yeah its… well there is your answer" JJ grinned as the thunder went off when she was about to say they have the storm as well, she then paused to listen, "why what time is it?" JJ then looked at her own watch to see it is already 10:55 p.m. and cringed, "depending if the storm keeps up" she responded and Derek turned to look at her, "you can stay at my place tonight – roads won't be fun to work with" he added.

JJ turned to look at him, she smiled as Emily had obviously heard him, "okay I guess I'll stay the night – thanks Em, good night" with that she closed up her cell phone.

The power then flickered on and off, both looked at the nearest light source and smiled, "time to call it a night?" Derek asked, as he does want to see if she has the same feelings for him that he has for her. But doesn't want to scare her with the feelings they are now sharing.

"It's a little bit early for me but if the power does go out permanently for tonight" JJ paused and looked around the area, "then I will go to bed" she finished before turning to look at him.

Derek walked over to her and placed his right hand onto her left elbow area, having not had anyone touch her there since Kyra grabbed her to be a human shield JJ pulled away instinctively. Derek could see the moment he touched her the same look in her eyes from back when they were being held prisoner. He watched her immediately bring her hands up to each elbow and now she looks disturbed or cold _crap… not what I meant to do – I usually stay away from her lower back. I can't believe I forgot about how she was going to be used as a human shield _and he raised his hands up, "sorry JJ… I didn't mean to" he immediately apologized.

She shook her head, "its not your fault… I just…" she began to say but immediately shook her head, combing her finger's through her hair with her eyes closed to think. Derek reached out his hand but paused when about to place his hand onto her left shoulder before retracting his hand _I have to give her some space… that's what her body language is saying_ he told himself.

_Derek won't hurt you, Kyra is gone, Martin isn't going to come close to me ever again, its just me and Derek… it isn't logical for me to drive to Emily's place in this sort of weather. Not when my head is spinning the way it is… I won't be able to concentrate, but I also don't want to give off the wrong signs to Derek that I may like him more than I think I do and end up hurting him. I know I like him, I feel comfortable around him, I can open up to him now and he is a really sweet guy… I don't want to lead him on without knowing I truly feel the same – it was just a touch _JJ thought and finally opened her eyes.

_Maybe if I step out into the rain it'll help… showers or taking a bath tends to help _she figured before turning to look at Derek who has a calm but caring look on his face.

_We've come so far… I cannot loose her – not now _he thought just as she turned to look at him, he can see in her eyes that she has made a decision on something.

"I need to step outside for a moment" JJ finally said and turned for his front door to start to walk towards it. Derek blinked before following behind her, "wait – what? You'll be soaked in a matter of seconds JJ," he stated as she then reached the front door to grab the door handle.

"I just need to step outside for a moment" JJ repeated as Derek came up from behind her, feeling in the pit of his stomach that he is possibly going to loose her.

Opening the front door JJ takes a step to go outside, Derek reached out his right hand and placed it onto her left shoulder to then turn her around to face him just as the rain grazed her.

Before she could protest he leaned down, closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto her's, breathing in slowly through his nose at the connection of giving her his long awaited passionate kiss.

She didn't expect him to turn her around to kiss him, the moment she received his passionate kiss she felt herself melt into it, closing her eyes she returns the kiss just as she raises her right hand to caress the left side of his face. _This feels right _she thought as the warmth of his lips then began to pull away from her's. JJ then slowly opened her eyes to see that he is doing the same, a small smile spreading onto his lips.

He raises his left hand and gently wipes away a few bits of rain from her right cheek that did land on her before he pulled her away from the rain. His hand gliding up her soft and smooth face as he stares into her eyes, his left hand's fingers going partially into her bangs and into the hair on the side of her head. Carefully moving his fingers through her soft and lightly wet hair to pull some of her hair back, not taking his eyes off of her's.

JJ can see the love in his eyes, the care he has for her as she bores into his deep eyes, her right hand glides down to the bottom of his neck. Feeling his fingers resting on the back of her head, his hand holding her head slightly as she leans her head into his hand. Feeling his affection for her through the simplest of gestures, no words needed she leans up towards him and tilts her head to the right a little, her eyes go to his mouth as she watches him lean down to have their lips meet again.

Derek could right then tell that she'd come to face a single fact, that she does have the same feelings for him that he has for her as he feels the passion and love given through the kiss. Feeling the kiss lasting for the long seconds that it is he feels captivated, inhaling her light mint breath and tasting the vanilla mint on her lips as they had a candy cane ice cream earlier.

She slowly began to pull away, opened her eyes to look up and into his soft, warm and caring eyes as he stares into her own, "lets not jump into this" her tone soft as her right hand moves down slowly to rest on the center of his chest. Feeling his heart beating and the heat coming from him as she then hears a loud crack of thunder from behind, his left hand moving down to her neck. The touch of his finger's trailing along her jaw line till his fingers are just lightly holding her chin, now beginning to feel the temperature the cold hard rain from the outside on her back.

"I agree… one step at a time" Derek said in a calm smooth tone, wanting this relationship that he has with her to grow as big as he thinks it may grow. Feeling a strong connection to her and not wanting to spoil it.

JJ's lips moved into a smirk, "I think I should close the door" she commented and Derek smiled a broad smile, "I'll close it – we'll most likely loose power soon anyways" he added as they then side stepped. He took the door and closed it, locking it before turning to see her go into the hallway closet to pull out the flashlights.

He then looked up the stairs to hear his dog whining upstairs in his bedroom, he shook his head with the smile still on his face, "that big baby" he joked as right then the power went. Derek right then got a light aimed at him but not in the face.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate getting blinded" JJ said and he turned his attention back to her, "your right – thanks" he added as he walked over to take one of the flashlights from her. Now hearing the dog upstairs whining some more he sighed, "I'm comin'!" he called as he then started up the stairs and JJ smiled in amusement.

Within only a few seconds the moment Derek opened his bedroom door the big dog came out, tackling Derek but he held his ground to scratch the dogs head. Derek then turned his head to the stairs, "come on up here! You can take my bed and I'll take the couch with this big guy" he offered as JJ came up the stairs.

She knelt down when the dog came to greet her as Derek walked into his bedroom, "Derek I'll share the bed with you – it wouldn't feel right if I were taking the only bed and you shared the couch downstairs with this big guy." She scratched the dogs' head a little before standing up straight for the dog to go down the stairs. Derek then stepped back into the hallway as she approached his room, "you sure? I have no problem with the couch," he questioned. JJ leaned into the doorway and folded her arms; "I'm sure" she answered and he raised his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I accept and will not go back on my offer now" Derek teased as he then shown the light onto the bed, the dog has his own bed at the bottom on the floor. A nice dark wood head board with designs in it, the bottom one less fancy but similar lines.

He let JJ get changed while he let his dog out to use the bathroom, when he returned he found her on the left side of the bed with the covers already on her.

Putting his hands into his pockets and leaning his left shoulder into his doorframe he looks at her _how did I get so lucky as to meet her _he wondered as she sat up a little in the bed.

Propping herself up onto her elbows she raised her right brow at his posture in the doorway _I wonder of what he has on his mind… besides me, he's making that obvious _she thought as she leaned towards the edge of the bed to grab her flashlight. She clicked the button and shown it on him, "care to join me?" she offered and he immediately stopped leaning.

"That I will" Derek answered as he took hold of the bottom rim of his shirt and pulled it off, he quickly undid his pants and set them aside before pulling the covers open on his side of the bed to climb in.

Once snug he turned to look at JJ who is already facing him, right hand under the corner of the pillow, left arm under the cover set in front of her, "good night Derek Morgan" JJ said with a small smile and he reached out his right hand to lightly caress the left side of her face. "Good night Jennifer Jareau… sweet dreams" Derek said back before pulling his hand away to lay on his back, arms on top of the covers as he looks at the ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes.

JJ looked at his calm features for a moment or two when his eyes closed, seeing Derek not as the guy she used to know him from at work, but as a sweet, hard on, caring and sexy man.

The End

* * *

So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. To hear your thoughts on this final chapter and the over all sequel would be greatly appreciated. I really enjoy reading your reviews, I also appreciate those that put the story under their alerts, watch and even added me to their favourites. Thank you all so much and I may do up a 'what could have happened' chapter yet but I am unsure.

Again thank you for reading!

Finished: Friday December. 7, 2007 at 5:19p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
